Sakura no Seikatsu
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Arthur x Kiku fanfic. The story of a cherry blossom's life-year by year, day by day.
1. Chapter 1

**_1600__—__Jepang_**

* * *

Tengah hari yang terik, mereka datang. Menjejakkan kaki-kaki mereka di hamparan pasir pesisir negeriku. Mereka datang dengan kapal-kapal besar yang megah, membuang sauh di tepi pantai. Mulanya aku takut, saat melihat mereka mendekat, melihat-lihat sekitar dan sesekali berdecak kagum. Mereka memiliki rambut yang berwarna aneh, dan warna mata yang aneh pula. Kulit mereka pucat. Tidak seperti orang-orang di negeriku pada umumnya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang, yang mungkin pemimpin mereka. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang aneh, dan topi berhiaskan bulu yang juga aneh.

Tiba-tiba, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan otomatis melihat keberadaanku.

Aku terkesiap, hendak melarikan diri, namun tubuhku kaku.

Kemudian, ia memanggilku dan berjalan perlahan, mendekatiku.

"Hei, kamu yang di sana!" panggilnya.

Mulutku terkunci, tanganku mencengkeram ujung _haori _yang kukenakan.

Ketakutan. Tegang.

Pria bertopi aneh itu makin mendekat. Sekarang, kami sudah berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti.

"Kau penduduk asli sini?" tanyanya—anehnya—dengan ramah.

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Apakah di sini adalah negeri yang bernama _Jepang_?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk lagi, lebih keras. Keringatku berjatuhan.

"Bagus! Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Aku diperintahkan untuk mengadakan hubungan dagang di sini oleh pimpinanku. Boleh tidak? Kami tidak akan merusak ataupun mengganggu negeri ini. Kami ingin melakukannya dengan damai. Bagaimana?" katanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Aku mengangguk lagi, lebih lemah. Aku takut dengan orang-orang asing berambut pucat ini. Mungkin mereka akan menjajah negeriku, atau apapun itu.

Pria ini melihat kekhawatiranku, dan mengangkat daguku manis, membuat mataku lurus menatap matanya.

Matanya, yang hijau berkilauan.

"Ayolah, jangan takut," ujarnya, "Aku janji. Kami hanya ingin berdagang di sini. Bertukar komoditi dan barang-barang, denganmu tentunya. Tidak ada penghancuran atau penjarahan. Janji."

Kurasakan rasa panas menjalari punggung dan tengkukku.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk lemah, mengiyakan permohonannya.

Ia tersenyum puas, dan menjabat tanganku lembut.

"Bagus sekali. Aku senang. Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Maafkan ketidak-sopananku ini," ucapnya sambil melepaskan topinya.

"Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Aku datang dari Britania Raya dari barat," katanya. "Senang berkenalan. Namamu?" tanyanya, sambil menggenggam tanganku yang dingin akibat ketakutan.

Setelah kurasakan kehangatan dari tangannya, aku mulai agak tenang.

"Namaku…Honda Kiku…"

* * *

**1623—Jepang**

* * *

"Arthur-san, sarapannya sudah siap," kataku sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya, memanggilnya.

Terkejut, Arthur-san menoleh ke arah pintu sambil menyembunyikan berlembar-lembar kertas di balik punggungnya.

"Ki—Kiku! Ada apa?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Sarapanmu," ulangku, tertarik pada kertas-kertas di punggungnya, "Kau menulis puisi, Arthur-san?"

Ia menggeleng keras-keras, sembari wajahnya memerah.

"Ti—tidak! Maksudku—iya! Aku sedang menulis novel—"

"Boleh kulihat?"

"JANGAN!"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku takut.

Ini bukan Arthur-san yang marah karena malu. Bukan marah karena digoda. Benar-benar marah.

Arthur-san benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku. Aku cuma stres karena aku tidak bisa menulis dengan baik. Kok—aku jadi memarahimu…" kata Arthur-san, dengan ekspresi sedih yang lemah.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga, aku terlalu ingin tahu. Malah mencampuri urusanmu."

"Daripada itu, aku mau sarapan dulu. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot memasak," ujarnya, dengan ekspresi lebih riang di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk, melempar senyum kecil.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kuantar ia ke ruang tengah, untuk menikmati sarapan paginya.

Selang beberapa waktu lama, aku pamit keluar, dengan alasan ke kamar kecil.

Namun, langkahku tidak membawaku ke sana. Aku mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Arthur-san.

Kumasuki kamarnya, dan kurogoh beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi disembunyikannya.

Ternyata kertas-kertas itu adalah surat, bukan novel ataupun puisi.

Surat yang dialamatkan kepada Arthur-san. Dari pimpinannya, dari negeri asalnya.

Aku kurang dapat memahami bahasanya, tapi garis besarnya aku mengerti sedikit.

Isinya merupakan perintah dari pimpinannya untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya secepat mungkin.

_Mengapa__? _batinku perih.

Apa salah Arthur-san? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja di sini, seperti yang dulu ia janjikan kepadaku? Tidak ada penghancuran atau penjarahan? Mengapa ia harus kembali?

Kubuka beberapa lembar surat lanjutannya, kubaca dengan seksama. Kedua tanganku gemetaran, berkeringat.

Kembalilah ke Britania Raya secepatnya, Arthur. Hubungan kerjasama dagang dengan Jepang tidak menghasilkan keuntungan apa-apa bagi kita. Hanya menambah beban dan kerugian yang besar bagi negeri kita. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sana besok, saat matahari terbit.

…sudah? Hanya itu?

Karena aku tidak dapat menghasilkan keuntungan baginya? Dan Arthur-san akan berangkat besok pagi? Mengapa ia tidak bilang-bilang padaku?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat nafasku sesak. Tulisan-tulisan yang tertatahkan dengan anggun di atas kertas-kertas ini seakan mencabik dadaku, perih. Sakit. Aku terduduk lemas di atas _tatami_.

Kertas-kertas tersebut berjatuhan, melayang sedih ke lantai.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali, Kiku," ujar Arthur-san, sekembalinya aku ke ruang tengah.

"Maaf, Arthur-san. Ada kalanya seseorang bisa jadi sangat lama di kamar kecil," jawabku, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Arthur-san memperhatikan raut mukaku. Alisnya mengerinyit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiku? Sepertinya kau agak pucat. Kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya, sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku, membuat wajahku panas.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa kok—" jawabku gagap, sambil menepis tangannya.

Tindakan tersebut malah membuatnya makin bingung.

"Kau berkeringat dan pucat. Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai, menghindari tatapan matanya.

Mulutku seakan terkunci, kata-kataku tidak terkontrol.

"A—Arthur-san…aku—aku—"

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan jemari-jemari miliknya menyentuh lembut kedua pipiku.

Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

Kedua matanya yang hijau terang menyala, menerobos kegelapan yang meliputi kedua mataku.

"Ceritakan," katanya, "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku lagi, namun kedua tangannya yang menempel di pipiku menahan wajahku agar tetap menatap kedua matanya.

Sejenak, beberapa dorongan bermunculan dalam diriku untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Tentang surat yang dirahasiakannya dariku. Tentang kepergiannya yang tidak diceritakannya padaku.

Namun, sisi lain dari diriku mengatakan tidak.

Kulepaskan kedua tangannya dengan lembut, dan akhirnya, aku hanya mengatakan,

"…tidak ada apa-apa, Arthur-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

* * *

Matahari telah terbenam, dan awan gemawan berwarna merah lembayung menggantung di langit senja, seperti bebungaan yang bergayut pada rantingnya.

Kunyalakan sebatang lilin, karena ruangan mulai gelap. Bayang-bayang di sudut ruangan mulai menari-nari.

"Ah, Kiku—rupanya kau ada di sini."

Kutoleh ke asal suara itu, yang tidak lain adalah Arthur-san.

"Baru pulang? Kau habis apa?" tanyaku.

Arthur-san menggaruk hidungnya.

"Aku habis berbenah. Kau tahu—membereskan kamarku. Karena akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kamarku agak berantakan. Kan, lebih bagus kalau dirapihkan sedikit…" jawabnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Meskipun agak remang-remang, bisa kulihat semu merah di pipinya.

Aku menatap cahaya lilin yang bergoyang lemah, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"…bagus," kataku tiba-tiba,"…kau jadi tidak punya beban lagi, 'kan?"

Mata Arthur-san membelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, terperangah.

"Kau bisa pergi kapan saja sesukamu. Kau bisa bebas. Aku pun turut senang," lanjutku.

Arthur-san masih terkesiap, menatapku nanar.

"…terima kasih untuk selama ini, Arthur-san. Aku bahagia sekali bisa berjumpa dan bertemu seseorang seperti dirimu dalam hidupku yang sepi dan hampa ini. Meskipun hanya sebentar…tapi aku benar-benar bahagia."

Arthur-san mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rahangnya mengatup rapat.

Pedih sekali melihatnya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Ruangan jadi sunyi. Hanya bayang-bayang yang membesar yang menari-nari di dalam ruangan.

Suara jangkrik dan serangga malam terdengar makin keras, seperti dikeraskan sepuluh kali.

Cahaya matahari dari luar, dari celah-celah kusen jendela dan pintu makin meredup, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Aku menatap Arthur-san. Kepalanya, wajahnya, menatap lantai. Kosong. Segalanya terasa hampa.

"…Kiku…" katanya tiba-tiba, "…kau membaca suratku…?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan lagi. Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Sudah cukup.

_Berbohong pun tidak ada gunanya lagi, Arthur-san, itu berlaku untukmu dan untukku juga. _

Arthur-san menggertakkan giginya, mengumpat pelan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku ingin melihat senyumannya. Senyumnya yang lembut, yang menenangkan nafasku, yang membelai diriku dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku.

Memang, semuanya yang terjadi di dunia ini tidak bisa selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Aku tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan yang kokoh menyambar diriku. Menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Arthur-san mendekapku erat. Tangannya mencengkeram punggung kimonoku.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf—" katanya.

"Arthur-san, tidak ada perlu kumaafkan," potongku, "Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf kepadamu, karena aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak dapat mendatangkan keuntungan bagimu, dan negerimu. Malah membuat utang-utang negerimu bertumpuk."

Pelukannya makin erat, membuatku nyaris tercekik. "

Kiku," bisiknya serak, dekat sekali di telingaku, "Sejak awal, hubungan dagang kita hanyalah perintah dari pimpinanku. Hubungan dagang itu sendiri sebenarnya di luar keinginanku. Sungguh."

Aku hanya terdiam, mendengarkan racauannya yang lirih.

Apapun yang ia katakan, tidak bisa mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi.

"…Aku tidak akan pulang besok pagi," katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terperangah.

"Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan pulang," ulangnya, sambil menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak mau menuruti perintah atasanku lagi. Biar anak-anak buahku saja yang pulang. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Pusaran yang besar seolah menyedotku masuk ke dalam kedua bola matanya yang hijau berkilat.

"Aku janji."

Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan janji itu. Seperti hari itu. Dan ia menepatinya.

Aku mempercayainya, ia tidak pernah bohong.

Aku mengangguk pelan, membenamkan diriku ke pelukannya, lebih dalam lagi. "Terima kasih, Arthur-san…"

* * *

Malam itu, aku menggelar dua _futo__n _yang agak besar dalam kamarku.

Arthur-san bilang dia ingin menginap di kamarku. Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, katanya.

Wajahku terasa terbakar setiap mengingat kata-katanya itu.

Kudengar bunyi pintu digeser, dan Arthur-san masuk, sambil mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua.

Aku mengempukkan bantal yang kutaruh di atas _futo__n_. Arthur-san duduk di sampingku, dan merangkul pundakku.

"Arthur-san—?"

Dia hanya terdiam di sebelahku. Kemudian—hal yang tidak pernah kuduga akan terjadi—ia menjatuhkanku di atas _futo__n_.

"Arthur-san? Apa—"

"…kita tidak butuh dua _futo__n_," katanya, membuatku makin jengah.

"Kumohon, aku ingin bersamamu—lebih, dan lebih lagi…" lanjutnya.

Seluruh badanku panas dingin mendadak.

"…kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang," jawabku.

Ia tersenyum, sambil menyentuh pipiku lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Kiku," bisiknya lirih. "Aku terlalu egois. Terlalu."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu. Itu saja."

Perlahan, ia membuka kimonoku. Selembar demi selembar. Kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuhku.

"Kiku, aku berjanji, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permohonanmu—apapun itu," katanya, sambil mencium lembut leherku.

"Tak perlu, Arthur-san. Kau bahagia—itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

Ia memelukku makin erat. Desah nafasnya menari riang di telingaku.

"Benarkah?"

"…ya. Aku ingin berguna untukmu."

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Jari-jemarinya memainkan rambutku.

Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati segala kehangatan yang ada.

"…kau tidak akan meninggalkanku keesokan harinya?" tanyaku, membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia menggeleng, kembali menciumku.

"_Tidak akan."_

Aku menghela nafas lega, lalu merebahkan diriku di sampingnya.

Kuraih dirinya ke dalam pelukanku.

"…syukurlah, Arthur-san."

Kutatap wajahnya, dipenuhi rasa yang tak terlukiskan. Rambut pirangnya berkilat, disinari cahaya lilin yang temaram.

Ia balas mendekapku, melingkupi diriku, semuanya, segalanya, dengan kehangatannya.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang paling hangat yang pernah kulalui.

* * *

Cericip burung di luar membangunkanku. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan.

Kulihat _futo__n_ yang acak-acakan, dan di sebelahku tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Jantungku melompat ketakutan, ketika aku melihat sepucuk amplop diletakkan dengan manis di _tatami_ di sebelahku.

Sepucuk ranting sakura penuh bunga segar diselipkan diantaranya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, kuambil amplop itu dan kubaca isinya.

Seperti yang sudah kutakutkan, itu dari Arthur-san.

Tanpa sempat merapikan diri, aku menyambar kimono dan _haor__i_ terdekatku, dan lari keluar rumah seperti orang gila.

* * *

Di pesisir, kulihat ia sedang mengumpulkan anak-anak buahnya, mengumpulkan peti-peti kemas dan barang-barang, mengangkutnya ke dalam kapal-kapal megah mereka.

Aku tidak menghampirinya.

Aku hanya menontonnya dari kejauhan, dari tebing yang tinggi dan curam.

_Mengapa?_ batinku perih.

_Mengapa kau berbohong lagi padaku? Mengapa kau langgar janjimu?_

Di antara hiruk-pikuk para pelaut Britania yang sibuk berberes, Arthur-san sesekali menoleh ke belakangnya. Mungkin ia takut aku terbangun dan mengejarnya.

Sayang sekali, aku sudah di atasnya, mengamati segala gerak-geriknya. Ia tidak tahu aku ada di atas tebing, mengawasinya dari jauh.

_Sudah kuduga. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menyenangkannya._

Kudengar seruan salah satu awak kapal, meneriakkan beresnya persiapan keberangkatan.

Seluruh pelaut bergegas menaiki kapal masing-masing, dan bersiap untuk mengangkat sauh.

Layar-layar dinaikkan, palang-palang jembatan diangkat.

Arthur-san masih menengok ke belakangnya sesekali, dengan raut muka gelisah.

"Mari, kita berangkat," ujar seorang awak kapal padanya, terlihat tidak sabaran.

Arthur-san masih menengok lagi ke belakangnya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah. Ayo jalan," perintahnya.

Seluruh pelaut asing telah naik di atas kapal-kapal tersebut, dan perlahan, mereka mengangkat dayung, mengayuhnya, menjauhi pesisir.

Aku menonton semua kapal tersebut sampai menghilang, satu-persatu.

Kapal Arthur-san adalah yang paling terakhir meninggalkan pesisir. Setelah hampir semua kapal menghilang, kapalnya baru mulai berjalan.

Matahari baru muncul di langit timur. Memecahkan awan-awan keemasan di atasnya.

Memecahkan hatiku jadi kepingan-kepingan.

Aku tidak ingin melihat Arthur-san lenyap perlahan-lahan dari hadapanku.

Lebih baik ia menghilang begitu saja. Lenyap secepatnya.

_Padahal aku sudah tahu. _

_Padahal aku sudah mengerti. _

_Namun, kenapa…kenapa aku masih saja percaya padanya…? _

_Dari awal, aku sudah tahu diriku tidak berguna seperti ini. _

_Kenapa aku masih mengharapkan kepercayaan orang lain? _

Kubalikkan badanku membelakangi pesisir.

Angin semilir menerpa punggungku. Seolah mencabik tubuhku dengan kehangatannya.

Cepatlah pergi, batinku.

Aku berharap sesegera mungkin melihat lautan yang kosong.

Tanpa kapal-kapal asing. Tanpa awak-awak kapalnya.

Tanpa Arthur-san.

Kupejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengabaikan desiran angin. Mencoba mengabaikan desiran ombak.

Mencoba mengabaikan sakit di hatiku. Mencoba melupakan segalanya.

_Mencoba melepaskannya pergi._

"_KIKU!"_

Aku menoleh ke belakangku dengan liar, mencari asal suara tersebut.

Arthur-san di geladak kapalnya. Menyerukan segala kerinduannya, selagi kapal yang dinaikinya menjauh, perlahan-lahan.

Aku terpana, memandang kapal tersebut mendekati cakrawala. Mengecil menjadi sekumpulan titik-titik dari kejauhan di fajar.

Angin laut makin kencang menabrak tubuhku, yang oleng seakan terbang ditiupnya.

Aku jatuh berlutut di atas tebing.

Mataku menatap tanah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya pergi.

Air mataku jatuh bercucuran tanpa terbendung lagi.

Dadaku makin sesak. Hatiku meraung kesakitan.

"ARTHUR-SAAAAAN!"

* * *

…_Inilah dia…hari perpisahan kita…_

…_Mengapa…mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku?_

_Apakah aku benar-benar tidak berguna untukmu?_

_Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?_

_Seperti petir di kejauhan…menyambarku._

_Semua waktu-waktu berharga yang kita lewati bersama…_

_Pertemuan kita…_

_Bagaikan kunang-kunang yang kita tangkap pada hari itu…_

_Singkat…namun sangat jelas._

_Satu malam penuh kehangatan…yang bersinar sangat terang._

…_namun mati keesokan harinya._

_Menyambarku…_

…_dan meremukkanku menjadi air mata._

_Setiap suaramu memanggil namaku, kau membangkitkanku dari Kematian._

_Namun sekarang, panggilanmu membunuhku._

_Memberikanku Kehidupan…_

…_dan memberiku Kematian._


	2. Chapter 2

**1895****—****Jepang**

* * *

"Sudah cukup. Menyerahlah."

"…"

"…Kubilang sudah cukup. Kalau kau memaksakan lebih dari ini…"

"…"

"…Nii-nii…"

"AKU TAHU, KIKU! AKU TAHU!"

_Tanganku kaku. Seperti inikah Nii-nii yang dahulu kukagumi? _

_Pria berlumuran lumpur yang terluka parah, merangkak di tanah—di kakiku ini, adalah figur seseorang yang dahulu sangat kuidam-idamkan ketika aku besar nanti? _

_Nii-nii yang dulunya terlihat begitu besar di mataku…_

"…aku tidak akan menyerah. KAU DENGAR ITU?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH!"

…_sekarang jadi menyedihkan seperti ini…?_

"…cukup, Nii-nii. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

"DIAM, KIKU! DIAAAAAAAM!"

"…kalau begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. "

_Kuangkat pedangku yang berlumur darah…_

"…maafkan aku, Nii-nii…"

…_dan kutebaskan ke punggungnya. _

_Pria itu jatuh ke tanah, bersimbah darahnya sendiri._

* * *

_Pada tahun 1895, Cina menyerah dalam perangnya melawan Jepang, dan terpaksa menyerahkan wilayahnya, yaitu Semenanjung Liaotung, kepada Jepang. _

_Rusia dan dua sekutunya, Jerman dan Perancis, melakukan Intervensi Tiga Negara atas tindakan Jepang tersebut._

_Dan kini, Rusia melakukan negosiasi terhadap Inggris, untuk bergabung dalam intervensi yang dikompori olehnya—tanpa mengetahui bahwa Inggris tidak menyukai ideologi ekspansinya atas dunia yang terlalu berlebihan tersebut._

* * *

**1895****—I****nggris**

* * *

Wangi teh menguar lembut dari teko, memenuhi seluruh ruanganku.

Setumpuk buku-buku bersampul kulit tebal, berdebu, tergeletak miris di atas mejaku.

Aku nyaris tertidur di meja, saat aku sedang mendengarkan alunan musik klasik yang terputar di gramofon, kalau saja seseorang tidak menerobos masuk ruanganku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Arthur! Kirimannya sudah tiba!"

Aku terlonjak kaget, saat atasanku masuk ke kantorku sambil membawa sepucuk telegram.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Dari Rusia," jawabnya, "Ia menginginkan jawaban atas permintaannya bergabung dalam Intervensi Tiga Negara."

Aku mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Dia lagi. Rusia dan ambisinya mengekspansi dunia," gumamku kesal.

"Aku menolak!" kataku tegas—sambil menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke meja, membuat atasanku terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau seandainya dia akan menyerang kita dengan sekutu-sekutunya?" tanya atasanku, waswas.

Aku berpikir lama.

"Kita butuh sekutu juga, kalau begini…" kataku pelan, "…tapi siapa?"

Atasanku ikut mengerinyitkan dahi, berpikir keras.

"Kita butuh sekutu yang kuat, namun tidak berhubungan dengan Rusia," katanya.

"Itu nyaris mustahil. Hampir seluruh Eropa berada di bawah pengaruh maniak Vodka itu!" omelku.

"Kalau begitu…"

Aku memijat dahiku, yang mendadak terasa berputar-putar.

"…bagaimana kalau Jepang?" Aku menoleh, heran.

"Apa?"

"Jepang, kau dengar," ulangnya. "Bukankah Jepang sedang berada dalam posisi anti-Rusia sekarang? Lagipula, Jepang tidak sebodoh itu. Jepang termasuk negara yang kuat, meskipun ia dulunya terisolasi seperti keadaan kita sekarang ini."

Aku termenung.

_Mengajak Jepang menjadi sekutu? Boleh juga. Rusia pasti tidak akan menyangka hal seperti akan terjadi. Ide bagus! _

"Baiklah," ujarku mantap, "kita akan bersekutu dengan Jepang!"

* * *

**1902—****Inggris**

* * *

Aku berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Tegang.

Kupegang buket bunga penuh mawar di tanganku erat-erat.

Padahal kemarin aku sudah mempersiapkan semua kata-kata yang hendak kuucapkan dengan sebaik-baiknya, namun entah kenapa semuanya seperti menghilang mendadak.

Kakiku bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Kuseka keringat di leherku dengan sehelai saputangan.

Kutarik nafas panjang, dan kuberanikan diriku mengetuk pintu.

Akhirnya, kuketuk juga pintu itu, dengan ragu-ragu.

Bisa kudengar suara yang ringan—namun pekat—menyahut dari dalam.

"Sebentar!"

Aku gugup, merapikan kerah jasku, menyisir rambutku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat memalukan di hadapannya.

_Tunggu dulu._

Rasanya aku pernah ke sini, dulu sekali. Aku juga tinggal di rumahnya. Berbagi kehangatan bersamanya. Segalanya.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

Aduh, aku jadi makin gugup jika memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya, kalau tiba-tiba bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dulu sudah meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Pintunya terbuka. Sang empunya rumah menengok keluar.

Kimono rumah berwarna hijau lumut membalut tubuhnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku.

"Se—selamat pagi," sapaku gagap.

Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi polos seperti anak kecil.

"…Pagi. Anda siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku terperangah.

Dia masih menatapku heran, berdiri di depan pintu.

…_DIA LUPA?! DIA LUPA AKU SIAPA?!_

Aku menggosok leherku, kegerahan karena tindakannya yang terlalu di luar dugaanku ini.

"Anu…ada perlu apa dengan saya…?" tanyanya lagi, sambil menampakkan kepolosannya yang terasa mendesakku.

_Sialan, wajahnya imut sekali_, pikirku.

"…Kiku," kataku—akhirnya—setelah beberapa lama terdiam, "…masih ingat aku?"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat siapa orang asing yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sekarang ini.

Yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya. Yang dulu pernah membohonginya. Yang dulu pernah mengkhianatinya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin dia mengingat segala kebodohan yang pernah kuperbuat.

Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti dulu lagi.

Namun kali ini, situasinya tidak mendukung seperti itu. Dia harus ingat siapa diriku. Karena hal ini adalah untuk masa yang ada sekarang, bukan yang sudah lampau.

"Aku Arthur Kirkland, yang dulu pernah mengunjungimu, yang berasal dari Britania Raya—kau ingat, 'kan?" tanyaku, penuh harap.

Kiku memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha keras berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, ia membuka matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya membesar, melihatku dengan tatapan kaget.

"…Arthur…san…?"

Aku mengedikkan kepalaku sedikit, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau…benar-benar…?"

"Iya. Ini aku. Aku kembali."

Kusodorkan buket mawar itu ke hadapannya, dan ia menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"A—ada apa, Arthur-san…tiba-tiba ke sini…"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Eh…?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Ba—baiklah, ayo masuk. Ceritakan padaku."

Kiku mengantarku masuk ke kediamannya.

_Setelah apa yang telah kulakukan padamu, kau masih bersedia menolongku?_

_Ah, Kiku…kau itu memang terlalu baik…_

* * *

"Begitu…jadi begitu…" gumam Kiku, ekspresinya berubah gelap.

"Rusia akan mengintervensi penyerahan wilayah Nii-nii?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku menolak permintaannya bergabung dalam intervensi tersebut, namun aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menjadi pihak oposisinya. Karena itu, aku butuh partner," jawabku.

Kiku merenung sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku siap membantumu kapan saja," ujarnya mantap, membuatku terpana.

Aku terdiam, menatap lantai. Tidak tahu mesti berkata apa.

"Kiku," kataku pelan, "Kau tidak dendam padaku?"

Ia menoleh heran ke arahku. "Dendam? Kenapa?"

Aku mengigit bibirku. "Itu—dulu, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku membohongimu…kau tidak sakit hati?"

Kiku terdiam sejenak, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sejujurnya, Arthur-san," katanya, "…dulu rasanya sakit sekali."

Kepalaku tertunduk. Tanganku mengepal.

"Namun, aku menyadari, waktu itu kau melakukannya atas perintah atasanmu—bukan dengan keinginanmu sendiri. Aku tahu, Arthur-san sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkanku, tapi terpaksa melakukannya atas suruhan orang lain. Kini, Arthur-san datang meminta pertolonganku atas keinginannya sendiri. Arthur-san ternyata benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang seperti diriku ini," tambahnya.

"Aku benar-benar senang, Arthur-san."

Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, sambil mulutnya mengembangkan senyuman yang amat sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih banyak, Arthur-san…" katanya, sambil menyeka matanya dengan ujung kimononya.

_Bodoh, tolol. Kau itu…bodoh sekali. Yang mau berterima-kasih itu seharusnya aku, tahu. _

Aku berdiri, meraihnya dalam pelukanku.

"Terima kasih, Kiku…"

* * *

_Kemudian, pada tahun 1902, Aliansi Inggris-Jepang ditanda-tangani di London. Aliansi ini meyakinkan Jepang untuk memasuki Perang Dunia I di sisi Inggris. Pihak Inggris-Jepang mendapat keberhasilan yang gemilang, di mana mereka dapat menyudutkan pihak aliansi Rusia. Namun, hubungan Jepang dengan Amerika malah makin dingin__._

* * *

**1921****—****Inggris**

* * *

Aku duduk di depan mejaku seperti biasanya. Gramofon mengalunkan musik-musik klasik seperti biasanya. Kutuang teh ke cangkirku, hendak menikmatinya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan keras, sontak aku terkejut.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Arthur!" seru seseorang dengan riang dari balik pintu itu.

Rupanya Alfred.

"Bodoh! Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan cara-cara wajar? Kau nyaris membuatku mati sakit jantung!" omelku.

Alfred membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil tertawa, "Lho, bukannya itu cara yang paling biasa kupakai untuk masuk ke kantormu? Kalau yang tidak biasa—apa, coba? Masuk dengan petasan?"

Aku memonyongkan bibirku, menggerutu kesal.

"Ini, ada teh. Dan beberapa scone—jika kau mau," kataku, menawarkan sepring kue untuknya.

"Tidak, trims."

"Kau sebenarnya mau apa, tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Pasti ada maunya," ujarku dingin.

Ia tertawa lagi, "Aduh, Arthur! Kau itu cepat sekali memberikan respon-respon negatif!"

Aku merengut, makin sebal. "Cepat, bicara. Atau aku akan mencoba ilmu hitam dari abad ke-15 untuk mengutukmu," ancamku.

"Baiklah—baiklah, aku bicara," katanya, sambil duduk di kursi di hadapanku.

Ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Aku langsung saja bicara ke sasarannya, ya."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Alfred menarik nafas, "Hubungan aliansimu dengan Jepang, sejujurnya—aku tidak suka."

Aku melotot, "Mau kau suka atau tidak juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, 'kan?" balasku sengit.

Alfred membetulkan kacamatanya lagi.

"Arthur, coba kau pikirkan lebih baik lagi. Aku dengar, kau dulu pernah mengkhianatinya, betul? Kau membohonginya, begitu?"

Aku mengigit bibirku.

"Tidakkah kau pikir, Jepang setuju bergabung denganmu—mendekatimu seperti sekarang ini karena ia memiliki tujuan yang—kau tahu—bersifat balas dendam atau yang sejenisnya? Tidak mungkin jika ia mau bergabung denganmu tanpa syarat, bukan?"

"Diam, Alfred. Kau jangan bicara ngawur seperti itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Lho, aku tidak membicarakan Jepang—aku membicarakan politik. Mau suka atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, 'kan?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, gemas.

"Pasti kau mau mengadakan aliansi dengannya karena kau naksir dia, ya, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bodoh! Aku mengajaknya karena aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, tahu! Semua negara Eropa berada di bawah kekuasaan Rusia, kau tahu," jawabku jengah.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan si Jepang itu. Aku tahu, dia pasti ada maksud apa-apanya. Lagipula, dia itu memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan besar dan liciknya bukan main," lanjutnya, tanpa belas kasihan.

Kukuku sudah melesak, menusuk genggamanku.

"Al—cukup."

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai itu terjadi. Maksudku—kalau sampai suatu hari nanti kau ditusuk dari belakang olehnya, bagaimana?"

"Al—sudah, hentikan."

"Aku memberitahukanmu fakta, bukan karangan. Politik jaman sekarang memang begitu adanya, Arthur. Ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Cina? Mendekati lalu menusuk lawan saat lengah. Kau tidak berpikir kolot terus untuk selamanya, 'kan, Arthur?"

"SUDAH, CUKUP!"

Alfred terhenyak di kursinya.

Aku terengah-engah.

"Kau—sudah kelewatan. Jangan sekali-kali kau menuding Kiku seperti itu di hadapanku lagi. Jangan pernah!" tukasku, menunjuk ke arahnya dengan telunjukku.

Alfred terdiam, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Oke," jawabnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu sebisaku. Aku mengharapkan tindak lanjut yang tepat darimu."

Aku merengut, menghempaskan diriku di atas kursi.

"Pergi, Al."

Tepat pada saat yang sama, seorang pelayan mengetuk pintuku, lalu masuk.

"Ah, kebetulan. Antar Mr. Jones ke luar," kataku, pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, Sir Kirkland. Anu, barusan ada telegram dari Jepang…"

Alfred menatapku dingin.

"Nanti saja—antar Mr. Jones dulu—AKU PUSING!"

* * *

**1923—****Inggris**

* * *

Hari ini, Kiku datang mengunjungiku di London.

Kaget memang, namun aku senang.

Terlebih lagi, rasanya bangga sekali, mampu membuat seseorang yang terisolir seperti dirinya bisa keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Arthur-san, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya, sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Aku cekikikan. Ia menatapku heran.

"Begini," ujarku, "Kalau di sini, istiadatnya tidak begitu. Yang benar itu begini."

Kuraih tangannya dan kujabat, membuatnya bingung.

"…Eh? Apa cara orang-orang di negerimu dalam menyapa itu seperti ini?" tanyanya keheranan.

Perutku makin kegelian. Rasanya seperti mengajari anak kecil dalam bersopan-santun saja. Lucu sekali.

"Ah, Arthur-san, kulihat di sini juga ada teh," katanya riang, saat melihat sepoci teh di atas mejaku.

Aku mengedikkan kepala, " Ya. Namun varietasnya beda dengan teh di negerimu."

Ia menuangkannya ke cangkir, dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Wah, rasanya juga beda," gumamnya kagum.

"Tentu saja. Menarik, bukan? Ternyata negeri kita banyak miripnya, meskipun jauh berbeda dari luar," kataku jenaka.

Kiku kemudian melihat-lihat rak bukuku yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal bersampul kulit.

"Arthur-san, apakah buku-buku di negerimu harus tebal-tebal seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa, "Tidak, tidak juga. Memangnya buku-bukumu tidak ada yang tebal seperti ini?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Buku di negeriku tidak dilapisi pemberat seperti ini. Depannya juga kertas, kok."

Aku tertawa lagi, "Itu namanya sampul, bukan pemberat."

Ia melongo lagi, "Memangnya kenapa, kok harus diberikan sampul?"

"Supaya tidak cepat kotor atau rusak," jawabku, terkekeh-kekeh.

_Saat bersamanya, seperti mengajar anak kecil saja. Anak kecil yang polos, yang suci, yang tidak ternoda. Apakah watak seseorang seperti inikah yang memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan politik kotor yang kau bicarakan? Ah, Alfred—kau keliru._

* * *

Paginya, aku keluar ke kota sebentar. Aku pergi berbelanja di pertokoan, membeli beberapa mainan dan manisan.

_Mungkin Kiku akan menyukainya_, pikirku.

Saat melewati blok-blok pertokoan yang ramai, kulihat ada toko bunga yang menjajakan buket-buket bunga segar.

Kuhampiri toko tersebut.

"Permisi, ada mawar?" ujarku.

"Ada, Sir. Silakan," jawab penjaga toko.

"Yang merah ada?"

"Ini, Sir. Semuanya dua Pounds," katanya, sambil memberikan buket tersebut di hadapanku.

"Untuk kekasih anda, Sir?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut, penasaran.

Aku melempar senyum simpul.

"Ya, bisa kau bilang begitu."

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku merasa ada hal yang tidak beres. Terdengar suara-suara yang agak keras keluar dari kantorku. Awalnya, kupikir itu hanya bunyi makhluk-makhluk halus yang menghuni kantorku—atau sejenisnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan wanita menghampiriku sambil terengah-engah. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"Ah, Sir—kau sudah kembali—" katanya panik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik? Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Itu—Sir, Mr. Jones mengunjungi rumah ini beberapa saat yang lalu, dan pergi ke kantor anda."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

_Apa? Alfred ke sini? Mau apa dia?_

"Lalu? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Pelayan tersebut gemetaran, "Di—dia mengajak tamu anda masuk ke dalam kantor anda—dan—dan…dari dalam—ia membentak-bentak—"

"APA?!" aku terkejut, marah.

Kujatuhkan semua belanjaanku, dan berlari kesetanan kearah kantorku.

Kuputar kenop pintu, namun dikunci dari dalam. Pasti dikunci oleh bajingan sial satu itu.

"ALFRED! BUKA PINTUNYA!" seruku, sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Kudengar bentakan dari dalam. Dan rintihan.

"…tidak…"

"Kau tidak percaya? Semua yang kukatakan itu benar!"

"…tidak…bohong…tidak mungkin…"

"Dengar, kau pikir aku mau membuat keributan konyol ini kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting, hah?"

"…tidak…"

"APA?!"

"…bohong…"

Aku merinding, membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Kiku pasti disiksa oleh Alfred habis-habisan.

"ALFRED! BUKA PINTUNYA!" seruku makin keras, sambil menggedor pintu sial itu sekuat tenagaku.

Suara Kiku yang lirih, terdengar lemah dari balik pintu. Membuat jantungku berdebar tak terkendali.

"…tidak…Arthur-san…"

"Berapa kali kau harus kuberitahu—hei—Jepang sialan? ARTHUR HANYA MEMANFAATKANMU!"

Mataku terbelalak ngeri mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"…tidak…Arthur-san…benar-benar membutuhkanku…"

"ARTHUR MEMBUTUHKAN SEKUTU DALAM PENOLAKANNYA TERHADAP INTERVENSI ITU! DAN DIA TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN KECUALI MEMILIH DIRIMU!"

Aku makin ternganga dibuatnya.

"ALFRED! CUKUP! HENTIKAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Suara Kiku yang parau terdengar lemah.

"…apa…? Maksudmu…"

"KAU SEJAK AWAL HANYA CADANGANNYA—YANG TERPAKSA DIPAKAINYA KARENA TIDAK ADA PILIHAN LAIN!"

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar puncak kepalaku.

"_Bodoh! Aku mengajaknya karena aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, tahu!__"_

"DENGAN KATA LAIN, KAU ITU HANYA CADANGAN YANG TERPAKAI—"

"HENTIKAN, ALFRED! HENTIKAN!" jeritku memohon.

Tanganku lecet-lecet menggedor pintu itu.

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH BENAR-BENAR DIBUTUHKAN OLEH ARTHUR!"

Dengan kekuatan setara dewa—entah dari mana—aku berhasil mendobrak pintu tersebut hingga terbuka.

Keadaan di dalam sungguh berantakan. Buku-buku berserakan di mana-mana. Teko dan cangkir-cangkir pecah. Botol tinta menumpahkan isinya ke mana-mana.

Kiku terpuruk di sudut ruangan. Alfred berdiri di depannya.

Pandangannya kosong, bagaikan boneka hidup. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan. Pemandangan yang menyayat hatiku.

Wajahnya lengket, berkilau karena air mata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal—karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"…Arthur-san…" katanya lemah, tiba-tiba.

Kuhampiri dia, kuraih dalam pelukanku.

"…benarkah…itu?" bisiknya parau, di telingaku.

Tubuhku serasa membatu.

Tidak hanya tubuhku. Otakku, jiwaku, pikiranku, semuanya. Serasa beku.

"…tidak pernah…benar-benar…"

"…"

"…Arthur…san…"

"…"

"…tidak…"

"Kiku…"

"…membutuhkanku…?"

"Tidak, Kiku! TIDAK!"

Kiku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatapku kosong. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, dan sepatah kata keluar pelan dari mulutnya.

"…_Pembohong."_

Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menerobos keluar. Melewati Alfred, keluar dari ruangan kantorku.

Berlari keluar.

Menginjak buket bunga yang tadi kujatuhkan.

Menghamparkan kelopak demi kelopaknya di lantai.

Kudengar ia berlari keluar rumahku.

Berlari keluar dari hidupku.

* * *

Sore itu, Kiku pulang ke negerinya. Aku tahu, jika aku mengantarnya pulang, ia akan marah besar.

Jadi, aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh, di pelabuhan.

Kugenggam buket mawar—yang entah mengapa—kubeli juga.

Padahal aku tidak berniat memberikannya padanya.

Perasaan nostalgia samar-samar kurasakan berkelebat di pikiranku.

_Dulu, saat aku mengkhianatinya, ia juga berdiri di atas tebing mengantar kepergianku. Kini, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama._

_Apakah yang namanya roda karma itu berputar sekejam ini, Kiku? _

Peluit kapal api dibunyikan, dan seluruh penumpangnya naik ke kapal tersebut.

Di sela-sela penumpangnya yang berjubel, aku dapat mengenali dengan cepat, yang mana dirinya.

Ia mengenakan kimononya yang berwarna hijau lumut.

Wajahnya seperti tanpa eskpresi.

Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi, berharap ia tidak menemukan diriku.

_Seperti aku dulu menemukannya__, berdiri di atas tebing itu__. _

Kapal tersebut bergerak, menjauhi dermaga, menjauhi pelabuhan.

Menyongsong matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat.

Setelah kapal tersebut benar-benar jauh, aku baru keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Kutatap dengan sedih, buket bunga di tanganku.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan kebenaran.

Kepadanya—dan kepada diriku sendiri.

Kulempar buket itu sejauh-jauhnya ke laut. Kelopaknya berhamburan di udara.

Aku berjongkok di tepi dermaga, menutupi wajahku.

Pantulan wajahku tampak di permukaan air laut yang beriak. Terlihat bengkok. Terlihat tolol.

Itulah wajahku, apa adanya. Wajah orang tolol.

Aku berlutut lemas.

Air mata mengaliri wajahku. Pedih. Sakit. Tak tertahankan.

Kukeluarkan jeritan yang menyesakkan dadaku.

Aku meraung sekeras mungkin, tanpa memedulikan ratusan pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahku.

Itulah aku. Orang tolol yang terjerumus dalam penyesalan yang tak berdasar.

Matahari terbenam, menyisakan urat-urat jingga di langit—yang digantikan oleh kerlap-kerlip mungil bintang malam.

* * *

_Aliansi Inggris-Jepang mengalami kehancuran pada tahun 1923, yang disebabkan oleh desakan Amerika. Setelah itu, Jepang mengambil langkah ekstrim di era-era berikutnya. _


	3. Chapter 3

**1940—Jepang**

* * *

Tengah hari, saat aku sedang melamun di ruang kerjaku, seseorang mengetuk pintu, membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Permisi, Honda-san. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu anda," kata seseorang dari balik pintu.

Aku tertegun.

_Ada tamu di saat-saat kosong seperti ini? Tumben sekali. Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? _

"Ya, persilakan mereka masuk," sahutku.

Pintu terbuka, dan dua orang asing masuk ke dalam. Tubuh mereka tinggi-tinggi, sebagaimana layaknya orang-orang asing dari barat. Salah satu dari mereka berambut pirang, berwajah kaku, dan berwibawa. Satunya lagi lebih pendek dari temannya, berambut cokelat, dan berperawakan jenaka.

"Selamat siang, Honda-san. Maaf mengganggu anda," sapa pria berambut pirang tersebut dengan penuh hormat.

"Saya Ludwig dari Jerman, dan rekan saya ini bernama Feliciano Vargas dari Italia Utara," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang, tuan-tuan sekalian. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Honda-san—omong-omong, gadis cantik yang membukakan kami pintu tadi namanya siapa?" tanya pemuda yang pendek dengan polos, membuat rekannya jengah.

"Jangan aneh-aneh! Kita ke sini jauh-jauh bukan untuk mencari perempuan!" omel Ludwig, sambil menjitak kepala temannya.

Aku terkikik.

"Be—begini, Honda-san. Kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk bernegosiasi dengan anda—dalam damai tentunya. Kami ingin menawarkan hubungan kerja-sama dengan anda, dalam rangka mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam mengoposisi pihak Sekutu," kata si Jerman, menjelaskan.

"Begitu, jadi begitu…kalian mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan kubu kalian?" tanyaku.

Feliciano mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ya, Kiku-san! Kami akan memberikanmu gadis-gadis cantik dan pasta!" katanya riang.

Ludwig menghela nafas, sebal. "Ja—jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini, Honda-san. Kami mengharapkan bantuan anda sebesar-besarnya," selanya kesal.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berpikir.

"Sekarang ini, kami membutuhkan kekuatan dalam menghadapi sekutu. Kekuatan yang besar. Dan kekuatan yang besar tersebut adalah anda. Karena itu, kami mengharapkan uluran tangan dari anda," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

_Mereka benar-benar membutuhkanku. Mereka benar-benar menginginkanku. Meskipun aku hanya negara yang kecil dan kolot, tapi mereka menjunjung namaku. _

Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu menjawab,

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kalian inginkan. Aku menerima permintaan kalian dengan senang hati, Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya demi aliansi ini. Mohon kerja-samanya."

* * *

_P__ada tahun 1940, Jepang menanda-tangani Pakta Blok Sentral, bersama Jerman dan Italia. Tiga negara tersebut bergabung menjadi satu aliansi yang sepak terjangnya dikenal dalam Perang Dunia II sebagai Axis Powers._

* * *

**1941—Inggris**

* * *

"Apa?! Benarkah itu?!" seruku keras, membuat anak-anak buahku terperanjat dari kursi mereka masing-masing.

Suara di telepon yang kupegang menjawab, "Benar, Sir! Sekarang mereka menyerang pangkalannya—tanpa ampun!"

Aku terperangah, menggumam pelan, "…Ya Tuhan…"

"Sebaiknya anda melihatnya sendiri, Sir! Keadaan di sana sudah parah bukan main…"

"Baik! Baik! Aku ke sana sesegera mungkin!" jawabku, sambil menutup telepon tersebut dengan panik.

Aku berlari ke kabin, mengambil rompi anti peluruku, dan revolver yang tersimpan rapi dalam laci. Kemudian berlari keluar, secepat kakiku bisa membawaku ke sana.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, kulihat keadaannya sudah porak poranda. Api dan asap dimana-mana. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan menggaung.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah siluet nampak dari balik kepulan asap hitam yang tebal di hadapanku. Siluet yang begitu familiar di mataku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok tersebut terhuyung, dan jatuh tepat di depan kakiku.

"ALFRED!" seruku, mencoba meraih tubuhnya tergeletak miris.

Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Penuh luka tembak dan sayatan dimana-mana.

"…Arthur…lari…" racaunya pelan, nyaris tak dapat kudengar.

"KAU ITU GILA APA?! KAU MAU MATI, YA?!" umpatku marah.

"…mana…aku tahu…! Dia mendadak…menyerangku…tanpa peringatan…"

"Ya sudah! Kau kabur saja dulu sekarang! Mustahil bagimu untuk meneruskan perang ini!" potongku.

Alfred terbatuk sesekali, dan gemetaran, mencoba berdiri.

Kuambil lengannya, kubantu berdiri—saking sebalnya aku menunggunya bangkit.

"Ayo, lari sekarang, Alfred—"

"_Arthur-san…?__"_

Aku menengok ke belakangku.

Suara itu. Suara yang amat sangat kukenal di telingaku.

Sesosok prajurit dengan seragam putihnya, muncul perlahan dari balik kepulan asap tebal.

Lidah-lidah api berkobar liar di sisinya. Pedang yang tipis panjang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya, dan sepucuk pistol laras panjang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya.

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah dan sebagian seragamnya, menyebarkan bau amis karat yang tajam. Rambut hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin.

Matanya yang gelap menatapku dan Alfred, dengan kilatan aneh. Memancarkan aura yang pekat—menghanyutkan.

Dipenuhi hawa membunuh yang intens.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Arthur-san," katanya, sambil melemparkan pistol yang dibawanya ke samping, "Kau tak berubah sedikitpun."

Aku menelan ludah.

"…Kiku? Kau…kau Kiku?" gagapku, diliputi kengerian yang merambat di sekujur tubuhku.

Ia menatapku lurus. Mulutnya mengembangkan senyuman kecil—yang mengerikan.

Aku bergidik.

"'_Honda Kiku'_ sudah mati," jawabnya, dengan suara pelan.

"Apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang, '_Honda Kiku'_ sudah mati," ulangnya.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak mengerti.

"Dulunya, aku memang 'Honda Kiku' yang kau kenal. Yang kau sayangi. Yang kau cintai," katanya, "Namun, dia sudah lama mati. Sayang sekali."

Aku terpaku di tempatku berpijak.

"Jangan main-main! Kau itu Kiku,'kan? Tidak salah lagi! Kau itu Kiku!" jeritku.

Ia hanya terdiam. Lama.

"Kalau kau bukan Kiku, lalu kau itu siapa?!" seruku marah.

Ia menampakkan senyumnya lagi—membuatku berjengit.

"Aku adalah keberadaan yang lahir dari 'Honda Kiku'. Keberadaan yang lahir dari 'kematiannya'. Masa, kau tidak tahu, Arthur-san?" katanya, sambil menghunus pedangnya—yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya api, yang merah pekat, ke arahku.

"_Namaku adalah Nihon. Senang bertemu denganmu.__"_

* * *

_Pada tanggal 7 Desember 1941, Jepang menyerang pangkalan Angkatan Laut milik Amerika di Pearl Harbor, kepulauan Hawaii. Tindakan tersebut memicu Amerika untuk mengadakan serangan balasan yang lebih dahsyat, yang mengguncangkan sejarah dunia._

* * *

**1945—Inggris**

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan kepala berat.

Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak bekerja, dan terlalu jarang istirahat. Betapa beratnya sesuatu yang dinamakan perang dapat kurasakan dengan pasti.

Tubuhku terasa lunglai untuk bangun, namun kupaksakan juga. Kuraih kemejaku yang tergantung di lemari, dan kukenakan dengan lemas.

_Betapa beratnya, menjadi pihak yang diseran__g__, _pikirku.

Perang dengan skala besar yang mendunia—yang berkepanjangan ini tidak kunjung selesai juga. Padahal kami—pihak Sekutu, telah berhasil memojokkan Jerman dan Italia.

Satu rekan mereka masih belum mau menyerah.

Masih hendak melanjutkan perang. Melelahkan.

Tepatnya—bagiku—menyakitkan.

_Kiku_, batinku pedih, _kenapa kau begitu pantang menyerah? Menyaksikanmu berjuang seorang seperti ini, begitu mencabik—menyiksa diriku. Kenapa?_

Aku duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Telapak tanganku menutupi kedua mataku. Mencoba menahan rembesan tangis yang mengucur deras.

* * *

"Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati," ujar seseorang dari dalam ruang rapat, "Kita akan melaksanakannya besok."

Sebuah suara lain menyahut, "Setuju, Mr. Jones. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekarang."

Aku menerobos masuk, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Di dalamnya, Alfred dan Wang Yao sedang duduk berhadapan, mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku, tampak agak kaget oleh kehadiranku yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka.

"Pagi, Arthur. Lain kali, kalau kau ingin masuk, kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," ujar Yao, agak kesal karena terganggu.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan 'pelaksanaan' dan 'persiapan'?" kataku, mengabaikan kekesalan mereka.

Alfred membetulkan kacamatanya, sementara Yao menunduk—menatap lantai.

Alfred menatapku, dengan pandangan yang tegas.

"Aku hendak menyerang Jepang besok," katanya, "Atas perbuatannya kepadaku empat tahun lalu."

Aku mengigit bibir. Ekspresi Yao tak dapat kutebak.

"…kenapa begitu mendadak…?" tanyaku, lirih.

Alfred dan Yao membisu sejenak.

"…kalau kami bilang-bilang—terutama kepadamu, Arthur—apakah rencana ini akan berjalan mulus?" kata Yao pelan—namun sengit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau akan membantu rencana ini? Setahuku—Alfred yang memberitahukanku—kau ragu-ragu menghadapi Jepang waktu insiden Pearl Harbor empat tahun yang lalu," katanya, tanpa ampun.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang berbau pengkhianatan terhadap kita—Sekutu—dan kau menyimpan niat tersendiri seperti itu? Misalnya—membantu Jepang?" lanjutnya lagi, membuatku seakan pecah berkeping-keping.

Tatapan Alfred dan Yao terasa menusukku, meskipun mereka hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku berusaha menjawab, namun lidahku kelu. Dadaku seakan diiris-iris. Nafasku makin sesak.

"…Terserah kalian," jawabku, pada akhirnya.

Alfred masih menatapku lekat.

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu?" tanyanya.

Aku cuma mengangguk dengan tergesa, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Alfred mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Yao, "Bagaimana denganmu, Wang Yao? Kau tidak keberatan?"

Yao menggeleng, "Tidak, lakukan saja sesukamu."

"Benarkah? Maksudku—dia tetaplah adikmu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Demi mengakhiri semua ini, sebaiknya kau lakukan saja. Kalau demi nama perang, yang dinamakan hubungan saudara itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku. Jujur saja, aku sudah capek berperang terus. Kau saja yang selesaikan semua ini, Alfred."

Aku tertegun.

Betapa Yao bisa menjadi kejam seperti ini. Saudaranya sendiri pun sudah tidak lagi dipedulikan olehnya.

Betapa kejamnya perang—dapat mengubah Yao. Dapat mengubah Alfred. Dapat mengubah diriku.

_Dapat mengubah Kiku._

Alfred bangkit dari duduknya, sembari meregangkan badannya.

"Aku juga capek perang terus. Apa boleh buat—aku pergi dulu, Arthur."

Ia berjalan melewatiku, yang terbatu.

Sedetik, saat ia melewatiku, kudengar ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"_Maafkan aku." _

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, keheranan.

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Yao masih duduk di kursinya, sambil melipat lengannya.

"Tak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan, Arthur," katanya, "Kita duduk diam dan menunggu saja."

Kukepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"…apa…sama sekali tidak ada…? Yang bisa kulakukan…?" gumamku parau.

Yao menunduk, menatap meja.

"Tidak."

Aku jatuh di lantai. Kakiku tidak kuat menopang beban tubuhku lagi.

Aku terpuruk, dan terisak-isak, tanpa harapan lagi.

Mengutuki ketidak-berdayaanku.

* * *

**1945—Jepang**

* * *

_Sedetik. Dua detik. Semuanya terjadi dalam gerak lambat. _

Dua peluru yang meluncur dari moncong senapannya menembus dadaku, telak.

_Tiga detik. Empat detik. Waktu seakan berhenti. _

Pedangku jatuh berdentang, dengan bunyi memekakkan.

Tubuhku terjerembab ke tanah, kaku.

"Kau benar-benar membuat masalah waktu ini, heh, Jepang?" katanya sinis.

"Maaf saja. Aku juga biasanya bukan tipe orang yang pendendam, namun kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, pihakku yang repot, tahu?"

Aku menggeliat di tanah, mengerang. Darah mengalir deras dari dua lubang di dadaku.

Ia melepaskan sebuah lagi tembakan di kakiku. Aku menjerit keras, kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, ia menyambar kerah bajuku. Genggamannya mencengkeram batang leherku.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Masih mau main-main lagi?" tanyanya.

Kugertakkan gigiku. Aku tidak menjawab. Kuludahi wajahnya.

"Mau kulayani sampai puas, Alfred-san?" jawabku pedas.

Ia nampak marah, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa—hanya membantingku di tanah.

Aku terbatuk, menggosok leherku. Nafasku terengah-engah.

"Kalau aku mau, sebenarnya aku bisa langsung membunuhmu, tahu—hei—bangsat," umpatnya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Arthur, atas pengampunan nyawamu."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan.

"…aku tidak butuh pengampunan dari bangsa-bangsa kalian. Cecunguk-cecunguk munafik, brengsek, seperti kalian," jawabku, "…bunuh saja aku, sesukamu."

Alfred meraih senjatanya, hendak mengarahkan moncongnya ke wajahku, namun ia ragu-ragu.

Aku terkikih pelan.

"Kenapa…? Ayo, cepat, bunuh aku."

"…"

"Ayo."

"Kau—"

"AYO BUNUH AKU!"

Alfred mundur.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, ARTHUR TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN KAU DIBUNUH!" umpatnya.

Aku melotot.

"AKU JUGA SUDAH BILANG, AKU TIDAK MENGHARAPKAN BELAS KASIHAN KALIAN!" balasku sengit.

"BUNUH AKU! AYO! BUNUH!"

"Bangsat kecil satu ini—"

Ia menyarangkan satu tendangan bebas ke perutku. Aku terjengkang, menabrak puing-puing bekas peperangan.

Rasanya tulang-tulang punggungku rontok semua.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Berjongkok. Kemudian menjambak rambutku, mengangkat kepalaku.

"…aku tidak takut. Ayo, cepat…bunuh…aku…" kataku, terpatah-patah. Nafasku makin memburu. Pandanganku makin mengabur.

"Dasar bajingan," umpat Alfred, "Tidak tahu diri!"

Disentakkannya kepalaku, hingga menghantam tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras. Tiba-tiba, semuanya gelap.

* * *

_Amerika mengirim serangan nuklir pada Jepang—di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki—pada tahun 1945, yang menandai berakhirnya Perang Dunia II, seiring menyerahnya Jepang. Sekutu memenangkan pertempuran yang amat sangat panjang ini. Selama beberapa dekade—setelah kekalahannya—Jepang menderita banyak luka yang dalam, yang digoreskan oleh Amerika._

* * *

**1951—Inggris**

* * *

Aku termenung di meja kantorku. Di hadapanku, sepoci teh dari keramik tergeletak dengan anggun. Menguarkan aroma yang manis di seluruh ruangan.

Kutatap secangkir teh di tanganku. Sudah dingin karena tidak kuminum. Kuletakkan lagi cangkir kecil itu di atas meja, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Aku menatap ke arah jam, yang kedua jarumnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Sudah larut malam, rupanya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk, berjalan ke arah jendela. Kusibakkan tirai, dan kubuka jendela. Kurasakan angin malam sepoi-sepoi berhembus.

Perasaanku jauh lebih enak—namun tetap hampa. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk, dan sering terpergok oleh orang lain sedang melamun. Aku juga sulit berkonsentrasi akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya ada yang kosong dalam diriku. Sesuatu—entah apa—pastinya, ada sesuatu yang hampa dalam diriku.

Tiba-tiba, dari semak-semak di luar jendelaku, beberapa berkas cahaya mungil bermunculan. Mereka berterbangan, sepertinya kunang-kunang.

Mataku membelalak, ketika mereka terbang mendekatiku.

"_Itu cahaya peri,"_ gumamku takjub.

Makhluk-makhluk halus tersebut terbang mengitari kepalaku, seakan aku sedang mengenakan mahkota dari cahaya.

Peri-peri itu terkikik nakal. Mereka tersenyum polos kepadaku, dan aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman pula.

…_astaga. Senyuman itu. Tawa itu._

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang hilang dari hidupku._

_Kiku._

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mataku, tanpa kusadari. Peri-peri itu melihatku dengan iba. Mereka terbang ke wajahku, mencoba menghapus air mata itu dengan rok mereka yang panjang, yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga.

Aku menyentuh mereka dengan jariku—membelai mereka, sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Aku menangis tanpa suara, selagi mereka menghiburku dengan lagu-lagu kuno yang mungkin dulunya pernah dikumandangkan beratus-ratus tahun yang lampau di negeri ini.

Malam pun berlanjut.

* * *

Paginya, aku terbangun di meja kantorku. Alfred sedang berdiri di depanku.

"…jangan bilang, kau tidur di sini semalaman…?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi heran bercampur geli di wajahnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, menghapus bekas air liur di sudut bibirku yang mengering.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau semalam terlalu banyak minum ini," katanya, sambil mengangkat sebotol sampanye yang telah kosong.

"Masih ada 4-5 botol di lantai, tuh."

Aku memilih untuk diam lagi. Memasang ekspresi sebal di wajahku.

Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Hei, hei, Arthur! Sampai kapan kau mau jadi _zombie_ terus?" ujarnya, membuatku makin terganggu.

"…Al," jawabku serak, "…terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku."

"Aku tahu," sahutnya sumringah, "Kau stres berat akhir-akhir ini."

Alfred menyodorkan segelas air putih di wajahku.

"Minum. Supaya kau lebih baik."

Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya, tiba-tiba tubuhku oleng.

Aku terjatuh, menghantam lantai.

Suara Alfred samar-samar kudengar, "Arthur—hei! ARTHUR!"

Kemudian suara gelas pecah memilukan.

Aku pingsan.

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian—atau setidaknya, itu yang kurasakan—aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali.

Aku terbaring di sofa di kantorku, dengan Alfred di sebelahku.

Ia nyengir, "Sudah sadar, Zombie?"

Aku merengut.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa sih, yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Dadaku terasa kejang-kejang.

"…kau seharusnya sudah tahu. Kau kan serba tahu…" jawabku.

Ia terkekeh lagi, "Tapi, pahlawan satu ini juga tidak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan, lho. Aku juga tidak tahu apa masalahmu sekarang ini."

Aku terdiam.

"Ayolah," bujuknya, "Ceritakan. Apaan, sih, yang terjadi?"

Aku masih memilih untuk membisu.

"Tidak biasanya kau mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Parah sekali keadaanmu, kalau kau lihat cermin," komentarnya, ceplas-ceplos.

Kucengkeram lengan kemejaku. Dadaku seakan dibelit ular. Sesak. Mataku memanas.

"Aku tahu," bisikku pilu, "Aku memang menyedihkan."

Alfred menatapku heran.

"Memangnya, apanya yang menyedihkan? Kau berjasa banyak, kok—"

"Aku memang tolol. Menyedihkan."

"Arthur—"

"Aku pengecut tolol. Menyedihkan. Tidak patut dikasihani."

"Ar—"

"Mengecewakan—"

"ARTHUR!"

Sontak, aku terkejut. Alfred tampak kesal.

"…Aku tahu sekarang. Masalahmu."

Aku menatapnya heran.

Ia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, sambil berkata, "…Kiku, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, patah-patah. Kemudian, wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Kukira apa. Ternyata cuma itu," ujarnya santai.

Aku masih menunduk, menatap kakiku.

"Kau tadi bilang—kau menyedihkan, kau mengecewakan, benar?"

Kugigit bibirku.

Alfred mengambil setangkai mawar dari jambangan di atas mejaku, dan menyodorkannya di hadapanku.

"_Dari sini,"_ katanya, sembari menunjuk ke arah dada kiriku—tempat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, "Dari sinilah, kau bisa merubah segalanya."

Aku memandangnya, bingung.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Ia mendengus geli, kemudian nyengir nakal kepadaku. Memberi mawar tersebut dalam genggamanku.

"Pergilah ke Jepang," ujarnya, "Itulah yang bisa kau lakukan."

Kutatap setangkai mawar di tanganku dalam-dalam. Kuangkat kepalaku.

_Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu sekarang._

Aku bangun dari sofa, mengambil jaketku, dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Terima kasih, Al!" seruku dari luar.

"Sama-sama, bos!" sahutnya.

* * *

**1951—Jepang**

* * *

Angin semilir meniup ranting pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahku. Menebarkan sejumlah kecil kelopaknya di udara.

Aku duduk di beranda, sambil menikmati angin musim semi yang sejuk—namun sekaligus hangat.

Desahan halus keluar dari nafasku. Lonceng angin yang kugantung di atas kepalaku berdenting lembut, bergoyang ditiup angin.

_Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak mati? Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku? _

Ya, puluhan tahun lalu—aku seharusnya mati. Tapi, kini, aku bertahan hidup. Luka-luka di tubuhku masih ada, karena waktu itu aku terluka parah sekali. Meskipun begitu, mereka mulai menutup. Segumpal kapas masih tertempel di pipi kiriku.

Di balik kimonoku, perban-perban masih membungkus dadaku. Jahitan di kakiku masih membekas, jelas sekali. Meskipun luka-lukaku dengan cepat sembuh, namun aku masih merasa ada yang sakit di diriku ini.

_Ya, hatiku. Luka di hatiku digoreskan terlalu dalam._

"Kiku."

Aku terperangah.

Suara itu. Suara itu lagi.

"…Arthur-san…?" gumamku pelan.

Namun, kepalaku masih menghadap ke depan, meskipun Arthur-san berada tepat di belakangku.

Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kiku," panggilnya lagi, "Maaf, aku masuk tiba-tiba ke rumahmu."

Aku masih membelakanginya, tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"…tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga, tidak mendengar ketukan pintumu," jawabku.

"Ini, Kiku," katanya, seraya memberikanku sebuah buket bunga mawar.

Buket tersebut kuterima, namun aku menatap lantai. Menghindari pandangan matanya.

"Terima kasih. Kutaruh di vas saja, ya."

Aku masuk ke dalam, menaruh bunga-bunga tersebut di vas. Ia mengikutiku masuk.

"Ada keperluan apa anda mengunjungi saya?" tanyaku, masih membelakangi dirinya.

Ia mendengus.

"Ah, Kiku. Sejak kapan bahasamu jadi sopan begitu? Terlalu sopan, malah," katanya.

"Tak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti biasanya? 'Arthur-san', begitu?"

Aku tersenyum, sarkastis.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa ke sini? Mau menertawakan aku? Mau menertawakan kekalahanku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak—tidak begitu."

Atmosfir di ruangan makin membeku.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Selamat atas kemenanganmu yang gemilang," kataku dingin.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"…"

"…"

Aku mencengkeram ujung kimono yang kukenakan.

"_Ngapain lagi kau ke sini? Kehadiranmu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang…"_ kataku, dalam hati.

_Kau menyakitiku. _

"…Kiku…" katanya tiba-tiba, sambil meraih pundakku.

Tindakan tersebut malah makin memancing emosiku.

"Sudah kubilang," tukasku, "kalau 'Honda Kiku' sudah lama mati!"

Ia melepaskan pegangannya dariku, terkejut.

Kami terdiam lagi. Udaranya makin terasa berat.

"…masih ada urusan denganku?" tanyaku tajam.

"Kalau tidak ada, saya persilakan anda keluar dari rumah saya seceptanya," kataku, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana? Masih ada?" ulangku.

Arthur-san membisu.

"Keluar," kataku, menyerukan ultimatum terakhirku.

Reaksi Arthur-san berikutnya sungguh tak terduga. Ia menyambarku dalam pelukannya. Erat sekali. Aku menggeliat kesakitan, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang—luka-lukaku belum sembuh benar. Kini, luka-lukaku terhimpit erat oleh pelukannya—membuatku kesakitan.

"Le—lepaskan aku—"

"Kiku—"

"Lepaskan! Sakit!"

"Tidak mau."

"Badanku sakit! Lepaskan aku—"

"Tidak akan."

"ARTHUR-SAN!"

Akhirnya, ia melepaskanku. Matanya memandangku penuh kekaguman. "Begitu, dong. Itu baru Kiku yang kutahu," katanya, senang.

Wajahku memanas. Hatiku kesal.

"Kiku…sudah tidak ada lagi. Kiku yang ada…sekarang, bukan Kiku yang dulu. Kiku yang dulu mencintaimu sudah mati," kataku, terbata.

Ia melengos. "Kalau begitu, coba kita lihat—"

"Apa—"

Arthur-san menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Aku berontak lagi, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun ia memegangiku erat-erat.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar membuatku seakan aku hanya anak kecil dalam pelukannya.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menyentuh dadaku lembut, dengan tangannya yang lebar.

"Nah," gumamnya, "Debaran ini bukan pura-pura."

Aku melongo, tubuhku gemetaran.

"Apa—"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Apa?!"

"Kau suka dicium olehku, 'kan?"

"APA?!"

"Tuh, kan—mukamu merah."

Aku menggigit bibirku, kesal.

"Kiku," katanya, "Aku tahu kau masih 'hidup'."

Aku membisu.

"Kau memang sudah lama 'mati', namun, kini—kau 'terlahir' kembali, 'kan?"

Aku masih membisu.

Arthur-san berjongkok, menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku.

"Ayolah, Kiku. Katakan sesuatu."

Mataku memanas. Pandanganku kabur. Tenggorokanku terasa berat. Lidahku kelu.

"Aku tahu, kok," katanya lagi, "Selama ini, kau berjuang mati-matian, pantang menyerah, karena kau ingin diakui. Kau ingin keberadaanmu dihargai oleh seseorang. Aku tahu itu."

Nafasku sesak. Aku ingin mengeluarkan segala kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam dalam-dalam di dasar hatiku. Namun, entah kenapa, mulutku seolah enggan untuk berbicara.

"Katakanlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan," katanya, dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan—namun tidak keluar-keluar juga.

Mulutku membuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang bicara duluan."

Arthur-san mendekapku, dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku banyak membuatmu menderita. Kau terluka, namun aku tidak dapat menolongmu. Kau menjerit dan menangis, namun aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu. Maafkan semua kebodohanku itu, dan terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu."

Hidungku terasa buntu mendadak.

"Kau tetap menolongku, walaupun kau terluka. Kau tetap berusaha untuk menyenangkanku. Namun, aku tidak pernah menghargai segala kebaikanmu itu."

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Karena itu, kalau kau tidak ingin memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa, karena aku sendiri merasa diriku tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan ganjalan yang selama ini menghantuiku, itu saja." Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Nah, Kiku, ada yang ingin kau katakan? Ucapkan saja."

Aku mematung.

"…ayolah, Kiku. Katakan sesuatu. Umpatan, makian, atau bentakan juga boleh. Tolonglah, katakan sesuatu."

Aku gemetaran.

"…Kiku."

_Perasaanku tumpah. _

Kuraih Arthur-san dalam pelukanku. Menyakitkan, memang. Namun—sangat terasa hangat.

Hangat sekali.

Seperti mawar-mawarnya, dia memang begitu indah.

Aku menginginkannya, walaupun harus tertusuk duri-durinya.

Indah—sekaligus berbahaya.

"…Arthur-san…"

"…"

"…Arthur-san…"

"…"

"Arthur-san…!"

"…ya, Kiku. Ya, aku di sini."

Wajahku basah oleh air mata. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semua tangisan yang selama ini kupendam, akhirnya kukeluarkan juga. Arthur-san balas memelukku.

Aku menangis sampai kelelahan, dan tertidur dalam dekapannya.

* * *

"Kiku…"

Aku membuka mataku pelan.

Arthur-san masih memelukku. Kami berada di atas ranjang.

"…Arthur-san…?"

"Ya, aku masih di sini."

"…Kau tidak pulang—"

"Kau istirahatlah dulu. Selama ini, kau pasti lelah sekali. Istirahatlah, aku akan menungguimu."

Aku meraih tangannya, dan kutempelkan di pipiku, yang tertempel kapas. Perih, tapi hangat.

Rasanya enak sekali.

"Perlu kuakui," kata Arthur-san, "Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar menginginkanmu dalam hidupku."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku juga, Arthur-san."

Ia mengecup keningku, membelai rambutku di pangkuannya. Menggenggam erat tanganku.

_"__Aishiteru,"_ bisikku pelan.

Aku kembali tidur di sisinya.

Ternyata keesokannya, ia masih berada di sampingku, tidur nyenyak.

* * *

_Pada tahun 1951, Perjanjian San Fransisco ditanda-tangani oleh Jepang dan Sekutu, menormalkan ketegangan dalam hubungan mereka, dan menciptakan kedamaian—hingga saat ini. Dengan demikian, akhir dari Perang Dunia II telah diumumkan secara resmi kepada dunia, dan tirai panggung ini telah ditutup. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**1951—Inggris**_

* * *

Kelopak mataku terbuka. Perlahan.

Setitik kecil cahaya muncul di sudut kiri jendelanya.

Kemudian membanjiri pelupuk mataku.

Silau.

Aku terbangun. Kutemukan diriku sedang berbaring di ranjangku.

Berseprai putih dengan semburat biru pucat. Cahaya mentari fajar menyibak tirai-tirai panjang yang tergantung anggun di depan jendela-jendela kamarku.

_Sudah pagi_, pikirku.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara desahan pelan di sisiku. Aku menoleh.

_Ia masih tidur, di sebelahku. _

"Kiku," kataku pelan sekali, berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu mengusiknya, "…sudah pagi."

Ia masih menutup kelopak matanya, melanjutkan tidurnya.

Aku tersenyum, geli. Memang, sepertinya ia tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali kalau sudah tidur.

…_atau dia bisa tidur begini nyenyaknya, karena ada aku di sebelahnya?_

"…Arthur…san…"

Aku menoleh, agak kaget. Ternyata ia masih tertidur. Ia barusan hanya mengigau.

Aku menghela nafas. Kupikir ia baru saja terbangun tadi.

Seulas senyum berkembang di bibirnya, membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sedang bermimpi indah.

Dengan memanggil namaku. Apa iya?

Perutku rasanya tergelitik oleh sehelai bulu yang halus dan ringan.

"…suka…" Sepatah kata kembali terucap pelan dari mulutnya, sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

Kusentuh pipinya, yang tertempel plester dan kapas. Terasa lembut.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang masih lebam-lebam sedikit.

Lebam akibat perangnya yang dulu. Luka dari masa lampau.

Meskipun begitu, wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri-seri di mataku.

_Karena aku mencintainya. Tak peduli separah apapun keadaannya, ia masih terlihat begitu indah di depan mataku. _

_Itu semua karena aku mencintainya. Hanya itu. _

Kuusap bibirnya yang penuh luka, yang masih setengah menganga. Setengah mengering.

Merekah, bagaikan mawar yang sering kukagumi di taman-taman. Membentuk seulas senyum kecil yang menggodaku untuk tertawa, menyentil hatiku.

Kudengar erangan pelan.

Kiku terbangun, membuka matanya yang cokelat gelap, menatap ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Kiku," sapaku, sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan jemariku.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kau bermimpi?" tanyaku, sambil memperhatikannya menguap lebar.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidur, mengenakan kimononya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Ya, Arthur-san. Mimpi yang panjang," jawabnya, sambil kembali duduk di sisiku, menatapku lurus.

"Sepertinya mimpimu menarik," kataku geli, "karena kau dari tadi senyum-senyum saja."

Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"I—Itu, karena—Arthur-san—"

"Oh? Kau memimpikan aku? Imut sekali…" kataku, menggodanya.

Rona merah di wajahnya makin gelap.

"Itu—tidak, kok—"

"Dasar, kau ini—ada-ada saja," gumamku, sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ia terpana, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang memimpikanmu, Arthur-san."

Ia menatap ke langit-langit, seolah terbang kembali ke ingatannya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Aku sering terbangun di tengah malam," katanya, "karena bermimpi buruk. Aku sering sekali memimpikanmu, sedang memunggungiku. Berjalan meninggalkanku."

Ia mencengkeram selimut yang terhampar di ranjang.

"Aku berlari, mengejarmu. Berteriak, memanggil-manggil namamu, sampai suaraku habis. Namun, kau tidak menoleh ke belakang. Kau terus maju melangkah. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku, namun aku tidak pernah berhasil mencapaimu."

Aku terdiam, murung. Perasaanku kembali tidak enak.

"Setelah aku bermimpi seperti itu," lanjutnya, " aku selalu menemukan diriku sedang berbaring di _futon_ sendirian, tanpa siapa-siapa di sebelahku."

Aku masih membisu, mendengarkan ceritanya. Meskipun memang agak menyesakkan mendengarkannya.

"Namun, kali ini berbeda, Arthur-san," katanya.

Bias-bias cahaya muncul di wajahnya.

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi hal yang sama lagi. Aku berlari menghampirimu, dan meneriakkan namamu. Kini, kau tidak mengabaikanku lagi. Kau berbalik, berjalan ke arahku, dan memelukku," katanya, nadanya penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

"Dan sekarang," lanjutnya, "saat aku bangun, aku tidak sendirian lagi."

Tangannya yang penuh perban meraih pipiku, menyentuhnya dengan lembut. "Karena ada Arthur-san di sisiku," bisiknya.

Kutatap matanya, kudekap tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganku. Kubenamkan dalam dadaku.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyanya, sambil mencengkeram punggungku.

Erat. Seperti dulu. Dulu sekali.

Kapan persisnya, aku sudah lupa.

Ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Tidak ingin melepaskanku pergi.

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku keesokan harinya? _

Kulepas pelukanku. Pandangan mataku beradu dengan matanya.

Jemariku menyentuh rambutnya yang hitam pekat. Menyisirinya, seperti menyusuri tepian pantai.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kucium bibirnya lekat-lekat.

Seperti dulu.

Ya, seperti dulu.

"_Tidak akan."_

Ia melepas ciumanku, menatapku.

"Jangan bilang," katanya, lirih, "kau akan berbohong lagi?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Meraih genggamannya, meletakkannya di dadaku.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Kiku? Debaran ini bukan pura-pura."

Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Arthur-san bodoh."

"Biarin."

Kami kembali berciuman. Lama.

* * *

_Yang terucap kali ini bukanlah dusta. Kau tahu itu. Kita sama-sama tahu itu. _

"_Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku keesokan harinya?"_

"_Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Untuk seterusnya."_


End file.
